


Return of The Rift

by Peacechan09



Series: Shattered Glass [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abtash cipher to be correct, BAMF Dipper, Btw Rift speaks in code, Btw human bill, Dark Dipper I guess?, F/F, I call them Rift, I guess this is gonna be an mpreg, I think there's too much, Idfk tho, It's gonna be underage at first, Just saying that for a warning, M/M, Mabfica is gonna be in the background, Major Original Character(s), Sorry but I'm not gonna write smut, They're also nonbinary, You Decide, but Dipper's gonna grow older, dipper is brainwashed, i'm gonna stop now, sorta Oc is important, they're the human embodiment of the actual rift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacechan09/pseuds/Peacechan09
Summary: So I got the sudden idea, and wondered if, what would happen if the rift was human? Anyways, here's the summary.%%%%%%%%%%%%%Morning arose as a soft amber glow shone throughout Gravity Falls. Brand new eyes opened. Frightened, the new being let out a shrill cry. The being, only a few moments old, knew not a thing about the world they were born in. Or created in. Because just days ago, the horrible thing known as weirdmaggedon ended. The being known as Bill Cipher was now gone, forced back into his own realm. Defeated by his own summoning circle. But now, The Pines, Gleefuls, Northwests, and many other families in Gravity Falls had a brand new problem to deal with. The Return of The Rift.





	1. Dvoxlnv Irug

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here's my cringe and all that. It's gonna be so bad. Sorry for any mistakes and all that. I'm gonna hate myself for this probably.

Morning arose as a soft amber glow shone throughout Gravity Falls. Brand new eyes opened. Frightened, the new being let out a shrill cry. The being, only a few moments old, knew not a thing about the world they were born in. Or created in. Because just days ago, the horrible thing known as weirdmaggedon ended. The being known as Bill Cipher was now gone, forced back into his own realm. Defeated by his own summoning circle. But now, The Pines, Gleefuls, Northwests, and many other families in Gravity Falls had a brand new problem to deal with. The Return of The Rift.

 

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

It was summer once again at Gravity Falls. Only about four days into a brand new summer. Dipper was in his room, while Mable was downstairs. Both twins had been drifting apart for some time. And it was beginning to become more noticeable. Dipper now spent most of his time either in their room in the attic, or he was out in the forest, mystery hunting. Mable on the other hand, was a either having sleepovers with friends, or flirting with boys.

Dipper, was currently staring at the marks on his arms. The cipher wheel, was covering his arms. All he could do was smile. You see, before 'Defeating' Bill, he was brainwashed, and made a deal with Bill, that when the rift returned, he would be Bill's prince. And to seal the deal, the tattoo's were there. He hummed softly, since he been counting the days until summer. He chuckled softly, because he knew that day was coming soon. He could feel it. He couldn't just feel it, it was as if every cell in his body was screeching 'THE TIME IS NEAR!'. So, he waited.

Mable, was watching Ducktective. It was shocking that the show was still running, but no one cared. She hummed softly, thinking about her friends and what to do at her next sleepover. But what concerned her the most was Dipper. He had been different lately. He had gotten much quieter, and seemed distant. They had been driftinf apart, but did it really matter? Probably not. Because she had friends to worry about! Friendship was important, but staying in touch with your sibling was too. But Mable had forgotten that. Mable had decided to finally leave Dipper. Huh. Surprising. The twins both had plans to leave the other, but Mable's plan was weak, and Dipper's plan was lethal. Surprising, isn't it?

Literal starry eyes scanned the forest. Galaxy hair swayed as a being walked deeper. Eyes focused, the being placed their hands on a tree. Hearing a slight metal clang. They made a confused face, yet shrugged it off, and continued walking. Small hands traced the bark of a tree, making it morph, into a more likeable shape for the small being. The being itself looked like a seven year old, and had the mind of a toddler. The tree looked more like a small galaxy, with a tiny nook for the being to fit inside. They crawled in, and yawned, before quietly going to sleep. What they didn't know, was that someone was watching, and also, had laid out a trap. 

Ford had caught a new creature. One never seen before. It looked like a small child, yet with Galaxy hair. "I found them, and saw them change a tree, into a small shelter. It was strange to say the least." Ford affixed his glasses. Dipper and Mable just stared in shock to say the least. The being opened its tired eyes, and they widened as it let out a shrill cry. They began to bang on the walls of the unicorn hair barrier box it had held in. It began speaking in a language unknown to humans, fast and nonsense. Then, it looked at Dipper and stopped. The two shared a glance, and the creature nodded. "Grunkle Ford I'm going back to my room." Dipper sighed and began to walk away, leaving a very suspicious Ford, and a very confused Mable.

It was late at night, and the creature was still silent. Everyone was asleep, except for one. Dipper was walking down stairs, and into the basement where the lab was. The creature looked up at him, and gave a slight smile. Dipper looked around, and made sure no one was there. He quickly opened the box and set the creature free. "Go on away, little rift, I know what you are. But do not worry, pharaoh shall return soon." He whispered. The being nodded once more, and quickly fled.

The next morning, Ford and Stan gathered everyone who knew about the creature, which was just them, Dipper and Mable. "We have a traitor in our midsts."  
Ford sighed. "If you kids see anything suspicious going on in town, report it immediately to us. Got it?" Stan seemed very serious. Mable nodded, but Dipper just walked away, not seeming to care. "Something is going on Grunkle Stan and Ford......Something not good." Mable sighed. "I agree Mable, I agree."


	2. Glcrx Uozhsyzxp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something horrible going on. Or is it just a toxic flashback?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! More cringe!

Dipper had almost completely disappeared from the mystery shack.  
He had been going out more, and not coming home. Mable knew he wasn't going out with friends, he didn't have any....or did he? She didn't know Dipper anymore. But this wasn't concerning Mable at the moment. Someone had taken all of her 'Mable Juice' and weird things had been happening. Like Ford floating for no reason, hearing Stan yelling at inanimate objects, and most of all Waddles could now speak. This was worse then normal weird, as in advanced weird. It was getting worse as the weeks dragged on, but Dipper was seemingly unaffected. He was around just enough to be seen chewing on Pencaps, writing in his journal, and just being Dipper. But he had been in the forest alot more.  
It was just a tad strange. 

One day, Dipper came home during the day, with a large bookbag with him. Mable, Ford, and Stan stared at him with shocked expressions. Dipper simply sighed and walked upstairs. The scent of lemons, and citrus wafted through the house, as subtle chanting began. "I know what he is doing now. I know that chanting from anywhere!" Ford rushed upstairs and opened the door finding Dipper worshiping a shrine of Bill Cipher while burning citrus insense. "Gosh Darnit, I told you to not trust him Dipper!" Ford shouted at him, as Mable and Stan saw him. Creepy laughter was heard, Dipper slowly turned around, revealing slightly yellow tinted eyes. None of them had noticed this, because Dipper had always hidden his eyes. "Awwwww but I didn't trust him.....I'm just worshipping my pharaoh...." He grinned creepily as he said that in a childlike voice.  
"Grunkle Ford what's wrong with him....?" Mable said staring at Dipper. "Yeah Fordsy, you better start explaining!" neither Stan nor Mable seemed comfortable with Dipper's new attitude.  
"I'm not sure, but I believe he has been brainwashed or worse....possessed...." Ford had grabbed the memory gun from his coat and was aiming it at Dipper.  
"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" Dipper laughed. Little did he know.....Ford was just about to pull the trigger.

Toxic Flashback. 

Dipper was walking about the forest, alone again. Mable was busy with friends as usual, Ford was in his lab, and Stan was conning people. Even Wendy and Soos were busy. So, he was alone. He sighed, flipping through the journal. "It's really come to this huh.....? Not even my own twin sister, wants to hang out with me. Maybe I should just cal- OH MY SPAGHETTI IS THAT A PHOENIX!" Dipper shouted. "Huh.....I thought it would have bee- AH!" The orange reddish bird began attacking him. "IT BURNS!" Dipper began running, and soon enough he found he was lost. "At least the bird is gone....." He sighed once more. "Man.....this is what happens when you're as socially awkward as me......" Dipper face palmed. Then, he heard a crack. He froze, in sheer terror. 'Well fuck.' he thought. He gripped the worn book tightly, shaking. "Who's there....?" He asked, looking around cautiously. Dipper screamed as a bag was shoved over his head. "HEY WHAT THE-" he was dragged away, by people in crimson robes. 

When Dipper awoke, he found he was in a chair, strapped down. It took awhile for him to fully wake up, his vision hazy, and unsure what was happening. "H-huh?" He said almost fully awake. "Dipper Pines. What have you seen?" A booming voice spoke, as many people with robes stood around him. "Uh......I have seen many things about the supernatural......." Dipper responded, then suddenly regretted it. 'Stupid!' he thought to himself. “What’s the most major thing you have seen?” The booming voice said, even more commanding this time. "....uh Bill Cipher........" 'DUMBASS.' he screeched in his head.

A few moments of silence as they huddled together to whisper.  
"Make him worship.", "Adore him." and a few other things that didn't sound so great were heard. Dipper had never felt so worried in his life. Soon, a gun was aimed at his head, and now he was sweating bullets. The last thing Dipper could recall that day, was a flash, bang, and a reawakening. 

Dipper was no longer a Bill-cipher-hating-kid. But instead, he was a person who wanted to worship everything about Bill Cipher. 

Dipper didn't come home until three a.m.  
He snuck around, until he reached the basement. He snuck into the room, where portraits and statues of bill were covered in dust. He quickly and quietly took off the sheets on them, and began praising. Dipper was no longer himself. Dipper was brainwashed. Dipper was a masochist demon lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there's another chapter. I just now that people are gonna hate this. But eh, Imma still write it.


	3. Kszizls, kovzhv uivv nv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the edge

The being, named Rift walked along the forest path. Now living in a small shelter on their own, they seemed relaxed and calm. Suddenly they paused as they were just about to lay down. They muttered something. And began fully speaking in their unknown language.   
"Kszizls rh ivgfimrmt hllm. Nfhg kivkziv zmw gvoo gsv kirmxv."   
They began to trace symbols with their fingers. Until it began to form the cipher wheel. It glowed, and began ticking down in number code. 3 days, until something would happen. Rift smiled happily as they ran off, to meet with her prince.

Dipper had seemily forgotten about Bill. He had been told everything, and cried about it for an hour. He said he needed time in the woods. And had walked out five minutes ago.

Dipper was sure something was going on. He had head out to the woods, and made sure to disable any cameras. He heard footsteps and froze. "Who's there?"   
A quiet whisper of code and Dipper was shaking. A little kid, with Galaxy hair snuck up and hugged him. Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin. Who was this small kid? "Kirmxv! Kovzhv xlnv drgs nv! Kszizls rh tlmmz yv sviv hllm." Somehow, someway, Dipper understood them perfectly.  
'Prince! Please come with me! Pharaoh is gonna be here soon.' they had said, but who was this prince? Who was pharaoh?  
What about him being here soon?  
"What do you mean?" Dipper's question fell on deaf ears. The surprisly strong being had dragged him along to the circle. What he saw shocked him. It was the cipher wheel, with number code. Counting down by the seconds. "Gsivv wzbr! Kszizls rh xlnrmt!" The small being cheered happily. 'Three days! Pharaoh is coming!' Dipper was shocked. Who was Pharaoh, what did he have to do with the Cipher Wheel? Dipper could only wonder as he was dragged deeper into the forest. Soon Rift and him were near a statue, a statue that brought back memories that didn't need to be brought back.  
There sat the statue of Bill Cipher, the chaotic dream demon. Dipper froze, he felt as if something was wrong. He began to look at his arms. He slowly rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, and saw the tattoos he never got the answer too. 'The Cipher Wheel' Rang in his head. He felt the need to touch the statue. And worship Bill Cipher. He didn't know why, but he did. 

Dipper and Rift stayed, worshipping Bill Cipher for an hour more.

Dipper didn't come home until an hour after. What was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cringy chapter! I apologize because it's soooo short! I have had a lot a struggles lately, so I didn't have much time to post it. But here you go!


End file.
